


Best Friends to Married Couple

by Windcee25



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25
Summary: Windblade and Bumblebee first became friends when they bumped into each other at a Cube Game and as they hanged out together, their bond became stronger and stronger (despite trouble brewing with the Decepticons). Before long, one of them would take the big leap and plan for the future.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Windblade (Transformers), Bumblebee/Windblade (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Best Friends to Married Couple

**On Cybertron in Bee’s apartment, years before the war…**

Windblade and Bumblebee were hanging out together at his apartment, drinking Energon together, and having a good time. Bumblebee’s apartment overlooked most of Iacon and they could see some of the places they both visited together like the Cube Arena and Maccadam’s Oil Bar. They were good friends and they became friends when they first met. 

Bumblebee first met Windblade when he was trying to sneak into the arena and tried ducking near her when she was invited by Starscream and his seeker friends to watch the Cube game. This failed however but he tried another route by stealing the costume of the cube mascot. He got in but was pushed onto a stage to dance. Starscream wasn’t impressed by the dance, but Windblade liked it and laughed a bit. When the real mascot came, Bumblebee gave him the costume and went to a stand where someone sold foam fingers and that’s where he met her. She told him that she was from Canimus and recently became friends with Starscream and his friends. She also told him she liked his dance and she didn’t really know about Cube which ‘Bee explained the rules to her. He stopped talking when Starscream and his jets came up to them, unpleased by Windblade talking to him. They have a little scuffle and Starscream had security to throw him out. Before he left the area, Bumblebee was stoped by a projection of Windblade and she told him to enter the arena by using the back door. Back in the arena, Windblade told him that she had Cityspeaking abilities which she can use to communicate with others using telepathy. Then they saw Starscream and his seekers enter a private area and saw them trying to mess with the game by using a hacked cube. Bumblebee and Windblade tried to stop them before he accidentally lost his grip with the hacked cube and tried to get the cube back by going through the launch tube. Bumblebee got the hacked cube but was thrown around by the hacked cube flying everywhere, hitting the players on the field and almost hitting into Windblade and Starscream. With him and her outside, Windblade and Bumblebee decided to ditch the seekers and he asked her if she wanted to go with him to an oil bar he knew, which she agreed to.

A short walk later, they ended up at Maccadam’s, an oil bar where Autobots and Decepticons hang out with one another or with each other like  Megatron and Optimus Prime talking politics, Shockwave and Wheeljack show off their latest creation, and Hot Rod and Shadow Striker arguing about sports. He also introduced her to Grimlock, his greatest buddy before introducing her to Maccadam who’s rumored to be one of the original members of the Thirteen Primes. He gave Bee and Windblade drinks and they started to drink, sometimes talking about their lives to talking about their favorite things. Before long their bond grew and grew, becoming stronger and stronger as they hang out with each other. Bumblebee grew an affection for Windblade as they hanged out; he loved how sweet she was, how beautiful she looked, and how protective she was when Starscream tried to interrupt their hangouts. So Bumblebee wanted to propose to Windblade and wanted her to be his conjunx. He decided to propose to her at Maccadam’s or at the Park during midday within a few weeks to prepare for the upcoming moment. He planed about his proposal and bought a special ring for her with his own money. But his plans were postponed when tensions grew and war broke out between the Decepticons and Autobots. A few months of fighting, Bumblebee went onto the Ark while Windblade stayed on Cybertron. Although they were separated, they still remembered each other (until Bumblebee had amnesia and Windblade helped him gain his memories back).

**After the defeat of Megatron X…**

Windblade walked out of the Medbay, revived by the found shards Bumblebee and his friends and by Ratchet. She was back and everyone cheered at her recovery. She went into stasis when she tried to free Croaton from the  Quintessons, being rescued by Bumblebee when Shadowstriker showed him where she was. It took some time gathering the shards of her scattered across Cybertron, but they finally got all of them and she’s back. “Windblade!” Bumblebee said, rushing to her and hugged her tightly, missing her so much since the battle against  the  Quintessons. “Hey there ‘Bee! I missed you too!” She said. Bumblebee blushed after she said that and love the hug she gave him when she did. 

Bumblebee still remembered about the ring he had and about the proposal he wanted to do. It was a long time since he first thought of the proposal to her, many years ago before they were apart. He was nervous about the proposal, thinking of what could go wrong or if she’s going to decline. But he plucked up courage and decided to do it. He stopped hugging Windblade and asked her. “Uh, Windblade? May I tell you something?” He asked. Windblade replied, “Yeah, sure. Go ahead.” Bumblebee thought for a moment before he spoke again. “Since we first met at the Cube Game, we had so much fun together, hanging out together and having a great time. Our bond grew and grew as we went together on many dates and hangouts. Over time, I felt for you; you always warmed my heart and protected me from harm. You meant so much to me for so long and I wanted to return the favor.” Bumblebee got onto one knee and got out a small black box from his pack. Everyone was either confused or surprised by what’s going on, but everyone gasped, even Windblade when he opened the box, revealing his special ring to her. “Windblade? Would you like to be my conjunx?” He said. There was some silence after he said that. Windblade was shocked by his proposal after she was healed from her stasis. Her mind was racing by all the emotions she’s thinking at that moment. But she mentally calmed down and she steadied her voice before saying, “I do.” Windblade grabbed him and brought him to a kiss, hugging him while giving him a deep kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered as they kissed each other, knowing that they’ll have a wedding for their bond together.

**Several years later on Cybertron…**

Windblade and Bumblebee got a new place to live, a nice luxurious but affordable place that overlooked mostly/nearly all of Iacon. It was a big home with a large living room, large master berthroom, two kids berthrooms, two bathrooms, a modern kitchen, and a jacuzzi on the balcony. Cybertron started to rebuild after the defeat of Megatron X, rebuilding from the ashes of many years of war against the Decepticons and Quintessons. Life came back to Cybertron as the Autobots and Decepticons worked together to rebuild, starting new jobs, making new homes, and making new friends. After they married since his proposal, Bumblebee and Windblade had two sparklings, growing up to be a mech and femme. The mech was named Comet, having a frame shape like Bumblebee, masculine and had the colors of yellow and some black; but had the wings of Windblade, red wings but yellow/gold turbines instead of the blue Windblade had. The femme was named Honeybee, having the frame shape of Windblade but had the color scheme of red and gold and tires just like Bumblebee. They live happily together in their new home in their rebuilt city.

It was evening as the sunsetted on the horizon and Windblade and Bee were preparing dinner for their sparklings and for themselves. When dinner was ready, they called their sparklings over and they rushed to the dinner table, eager to get some food down their intakes. It was a wonderful dinner, food was delicious and they talked so much, their sparklings talking about school and their teacher preceptor, and Bumblebee liked how Windblade was so sweet in making food for them and how lovingly she was to them, taking care as much she did to him after they first met. When they finished, Windblade washed the dishes while Bee put the sparklings into bed. He went to Comet’s berthroom first, tucking him into bed and patting his head before heading out to Honeybee’s room. As he walked in, he saw Windblade already tucking her into bed, kissing her before heading out of her room and closing the door. “That was quick,” said Bumblebee. “I just put the dishes into the dishwasher,” she said. Bumblebee was surprised. “Oh. I thought you wash them by hand.” Windblade quietly laughed a bit. “I bought one a while ago. Now let’s go to our berthroom and get some recharge,” she said.

They headed to their berthroom, a large room for them including a dresser, a master berth, a work table, and a drawer on either side of the berth. Bee got onto the berth before Windblade; she had to retract her wings so recharge would be comfortable. They were both in berth and the got close to each other, feeling the warmth of each of their frames coming off of each other. The room was cold and the only heat was from their frames. So they cuddled up next to each other, Bumblebee cuddling up near Windblade and hugged her feeling her warmth. She felt his cold frame touch her frame, feeling how cold he was. But soon their frames were warm and she hugged back, bring Bee closer to her. She pulled his pillow under his head so he could rest his head on something soft and it fell off when he went closer to her. They soon fell into a deep recharge, with Windblade and Bee hugging and cuddling together on the berth.


End file.
